


Caralene One-Shots

by VioletReaper



Series: Era Of Music [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute Little One-Shots, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: Cute little one-shots of Caramel and Selene's relationship outside the episodes.





	1. Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided the ship name for Caramel and Selene will be Caralene. It works.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally what the title implies. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own SVTFOE, I only own my OCs.

_Mewni, before leaving for Earth..._

Selene stood on the onion-dome roof of her tower that she and her twin shared, gazing up at the night sky in naught but her nightgown and bunnicorn slippers. The stars were beautiful above the castle walls, as they always were, and a gentle breeze stirred her long platinum-blond hair. A faint sound caught her attention. "You took your time, Caramel," she said softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful quiet of the night.

"I'm impressed you noticed me," the young Septarian replied as he stood just on the other side of the dome, holding onto the flagpole as Selene did. "A year ago, sneaking up on you like that frightened you. Look at you now." He gave her a fond smile, proud of how strong her sense had become.

Selene returned the smile with a pleased smirk. "Well, I had a great teacher," she said modestly. "And you had an even better one." She chuckled at the blush that darkened the Septarian's grey cheeks. Caramel's father, Toffee, had taught him from an early age how to stalk silently. Caramel had mastered the technique and had started teaching it to Selene in return. When one spent so much time in the Forest of Certain Death as they did, it was vital to be able to travel in complete silence.

The two of them smiled at each other, then gazed up at the night sky. "From the battlements of Butterfly Castle to the humble halls of monster homes in the Forest of Certain Death, the stars shine with equal splendor," Caramel observed. They took turns pointing out the different constellations, like the Waricorn, the Pony Head, the Pixie, and the Deadhorse. They watched the stars for hours, talking about everything and nothing. Sometimes they just lapsed into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company without needing to say anything.

It was about 3 a.m. when Caramel finally broached the subject he'd been avoiding for a while now. "So... your mother and father are sending you and Star away?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Selene sighed. "You heard how Star accidentally set the kingdom on fire with one of her Flamebows, yes? Mother wasn't too happy about that. And since I'm supposed to be Star's impulse control, I'm sure she blames me for it, as well. I can only hope we won't be sent to Saint O's..."

From within the Tower, they heard Star give a high-pitched scream of terror. After a moment of awkward silence, Selene chuckled. "Star is so afraid of being sent there, she'll shriek if she so much as hears it mentioned," she explained.

"That place is no laughing matter, from what I've heard," Caramel warned her. "Princesses go in with personality aplenty, and come out cold and emotionless, little more than flesh robots. It's... honestly horrifying."

Selene shuddered. "I don't doubt you," she replied quietly. "If that is the case, I'm breaking out at my earliest convenience."

They lapsed into silence again, gazing at the stars as they glittered against the dark blue sky, reflecting in their eyes.

"Whatever may come, Selene, I will stand by you," Caramel assured her, moving to rest a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Selene gave a small, contented sigh and rested her head against his shoulder. "And I, by yours," she replied, letting her eyes slide shut. A sign of how much she trusted him. When she opened her eyes to gaze up at him, she saw a tender smile on his face and a far-away look in his eyes. She was no mind-reader, but a part of her hoped he was thinking about a future like the one she envisioned, one where Monsters and Mewmans lived side-by-side, living and working together in peace and harmony, working to better the multiverse. They looked back up at the night sky just as a shooting star zinged across the cosmos.

"A shooting star! Make a wish!" Caramel said excitedly.

With a giggle, Selene whispered her wish, hoping with all her heart it would someday come true...

_"I wish that one day soon, our people will be able to live peacefully, just like we do."_

* * *

_(Echo Creek, Earth, the Diaz Residence...)_

Selene relaxed on the roof of the Diaz house, thinking over everything that had happened. She and star had been sent to live with a nice family on Earth rather than that horror-show known as Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. They already had a new friend, Marco, who was able to hold his own against the monsters who wanted the Twin Wands. Now, she laid upon their roof, gazing at the night sky and the stars twinkling high above her.

There were not as many stars visible here as there were on Mewni, and the constellations she was so familiar with did not exist here. She could make out images of other, less interesting constellations, like the Big and Little Dippers, but not much else. The moon alone glowed brightly, providing most of the silvery light tonight.

Behind her, a portal opened, and she barely raised her eyes to acknowledge it when she heard Caramel's voice. "Evening, Selene," he called, moving to sit down beside her as the portal closed behind him. "So, how was your first day on Earth? Is it better than Saint O's?"

From the onion-domed tower that grew from one of the walls, Star's shriek could be heard.

Selene just rolled her eyes. "It's alright, I suppose," she answered. "Star drove the human boy up a wall, we were attacked by Ludo and his minions, and we now have a litter of puppies with laser-eyes to deal with, but I guess that's okay."

"You seem down," the Septarian observed, looking worried. "What's up?"

Selene pointed to the sky. "Look," she said softly.

Caramel raised his head and eyes to the sky, and immediately he saw what was wrong. In Mewni, the sky on a clear night was a glittering swath of stars and distant galaxies, not a square inch of darkness in any direction. But when he looked at the sky here, there were huge gaps between the stars. There were maybe 50 visible, the rest blotted out by light pollution. Stargazing was one of Selene's favorite pastimes, but how could one properly stargaze if there were hardly any stars to gaze upon.

"After we got settled in, I asked Mrs. Diaz for a book on the constellations that can be seen here on earth," Selene explained. "It had all these beautiful pictured of star-filled skies that reminded me so much of home. But this... this is but a sad mockery of the night skies I know. All the artificial light just drowns them out."

Caramel laid back on the roof, his hands behind his head, his tail lightly thumping against the shingles. "I won't pretend to be an expert in magic, because I'm about as far from that as it gets," he began as an idea came to him. "But... could't you just cast a spell to clear the light pollution?"

Selene blinked. Since she and Star received the Wand and Book, she'd started teaching Caramel about magic. True, he was still more of a novice in the subject than she and Star were, as he could only theorize how magic should work, but that allowed him to see the possible applications for spells in a way one would not expect. It was all thanks to his common sense and a strong desire to help however he could. Heck, her Lingering Lavender Lullaby spell - her personal favorite spell to date - had been _his_  idea, suggested when Selene told him Star was having trouble sleeping because she was so excited about finally having her half of the Wand.

"You may be onto something," she finally said, standing up and grabbing the Wand from the loop of cloth she usually had it in at her side. Grasping it in her hand, she held it way up over her head and started to picture what she wanted the spell to do. She began to sway gently from side to side, the Notestone glowing softly as it began to drink in the excess light in the sky. And then she began to chant the spell.

"Starlight, star-bright,  
The universe we'll see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Rid us all of excess light!"

The light pollution began to swirl like smoke, getting sucked into the Wand, making the crystal glow brighter and brighter. As the light left the sky, the stars became brighter and more plentiful, until it was as if the galaxy itself was revealed to them! Selene laughed joyously, and Caramel smiled at the beautiful sound. "It's good to see you smiling again," he said warmly as the last of the light pollution gathered within her wand, before compressing itself into the bell, popping out in the form of a glowing white ball, and floating up, up, up into the night sky, joining the stars until it was lost among them.

"All the constellations Mrs. Diaz spoke of," Selene said softly as she sat back down and started pointing them out. "Sagittarius the Centaur, Draco the Dragon, Ursa Major and Minor, they're all so... beautiful!"

"I couldn't agree more," Caramel replied warmly, though the only stars he was able to see were the ones reflected in the shining pools of Selene's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, I didn't bother to check what constellations are visible at certain times of the year. I just made this up as I went along.
> 
> Anyone got a suggestion as to what the next chapter should be about? Here's some plot-bunnies currently running around in my head:  
> 1) Selene and Caramel playing in the snow... until Selene realizes just what it means to be cold-blooded  
> 2) Selene and Caramel trying to figure out a way to break the news of their "friendship" to Moon  
> 3) Toffee wanting to meet Caramel's girlfriend


	2. Winter Wonderland?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why Septarians and snow don't mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be the version of the classic song "Walking in a Winter Wonderland" as copywrited, it's just how I remember it.

_(Mewni, Forest of Certain Death, the winter before leaving Mewni...)_

_"Sleigh-bells ring, are ya listening?_  
_In the lane, snow is glistening!_  
_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight,_  
_Walking in a winter wonderland..."_

Selene sang the classic song as she strolled through the Forest of Certain Death. All around her, snow, frost, and ice decorated the bare trees and blanketed the ground. Despite how lovely it all looked, she was grateful for the enchanted winter coat and snowboots she wore, gifts from her mother, which were spelled to keep her warm even if she were to somehow, Stump forbid it, end up buried under untold tons of snow in an avalanche.

_"Gone away is the bluebird,_  
Here to stay is a new bird,  
_He sings a love song as we go along,_  
_Walking in a winter wonderland..."_

The fair princess was on her way to her secret meeting place with Caramel, an underground fortress known only to them, protected by a hidden entryway and a massive labyrinth filled with traps, puzzles, riddles, and all sorts of devices designed to confuse and dispose of intruders. The answers to the puzzles and riddles were known only to the two of them, and the traps were as deadly as they could dream up. Though she hated Solaria, she would've been proud of how thoroughly defended the place was.

 _"In the meadow we can build a snowman,_  
_And pretend that he is Parson Brown_  
_He'll say 'Are ya married?' We'll say 'No, man,_  
_But you can do the job when you're in town!'"_

Normally, the entrance to the fortress could only be accessed by diving into a lake and swimming to it, but they'd planned for this by making a secondary entrance for the winter, which was built into a tree trunk and hidden with natural ivy. Taking the key from around her neck, a pretty little thing that looked like a lizard with butterfly wings, she unlocked the door and hurried inside. It wasn't as warm as it would be at the fortress, but it was still nice to see the snow on her boots start to melt. She hurried through the labyrinth, solving riddles and puzzles that she knew by heart, still singing to stave off the loneliness that silence brought with it.

 _"Later on, we'll conspire_  
_As we dream by the fire,_  
_To face unafraid the plans that we made,_  
_Walking in a winter wonderland..."_

After finishing the last puzzle, the heavy door to the fortress opened, and she hurried through with a sigh of relief as she shed her coat and boots. Caramel's boots and coat were nowhere to be seen, but wet footprints led the way to the living room. He must've been in a hurry to get to the great big fireplace they had there, which kept the place toasty warm. She'd probably find him on the couch, watching a movie while chowing down on some meat-lovers pizza.

 _"Sleigh bells ring, are ya listening?_  
_In the lane, snow is glistening!_  
_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight,_  
_Walking in a winter wonderland..."_

Sure enough, Caramel was curled up on the couch, but he wasn't watching a movie. He'd thrown off his coat and kicked off his boots, clearly too cold to care where they landed. He was wrapped up in a blanket burrito made of all the available blankets that were often haphazardly strewn over said couch, trying to warm up. Selene smiled gently and walked over to the couch to help her best friend warm up.

 _"Gone away is the blue bird,_  
_Here to stay is a new bird,_  
_He sings a love song as we go along,_  
_Walking in a winter wonderland..."_

"M-M-More like a wasteland," the young Septarian said through chattering teeth. "I usually hibernate with Dad when the first snow hits Septarsis, but I wanted to hang out with you."

"Aww, come here, big guy," Selene said, letting him cuddle up to her and steal all her body heat. She draped her magic coat over him, and his sigh of relief was proof of how good it felt to him.

 _"In the meadow, we can build a snowman,_  
_And pretend that he's a circus clown,_  
_We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman,_  
_Until the other kiddies knock him down!"_

_"Later on, we'll conspire,_  
_As we dream by the fire,_  
_To face unafraid the plans that we made,_  
_Walking in a winter wonderland..."_

Caramel's voice was sleepy, but a chance to sing with Selene was too good to pass up. Their voices just meshed so perfectly.

_"Walking in a winter wonderland..."_

Later, once he's warmed up sufficiently, he'd explain that, like their counterparts, Septarians were cold-blooded, and depended on warmth to stay active. Cold didn't neccesarily hurt them, but it made them sluggish to the point that any Septarian who lived somewhere with cold and snowy winters would go into hibernation until Spring warmed things up again.

_"Walking in a winter wonderland..."_

It was that day that caramel just decided to leave home and move into the fortress. After all, his dad would be asleep all winter. The fortress was always well-stocked with food, be it frozen, dried, or fresh, and they always had plenty of firewood. As it was, he and his dad didn't get along that well, anyway. Selene was the only one he could be himself around. The son of the dreaded Toffee of Septarsis, the boy who would rather practice singing, playing guitar, and cooking that his battle strategies and fighting skill. They didn't give him enough credit. His father seemed to believe he was too impulsive, but he'd been planning to leave home for a long time, to simply leave a toxic environment and parent for somewhere and someone who actually cared.

_"Walking... in a winter... wonderland..."_

After all, winter wasn't that bad if it meant he could cuddle with a warm-blooded, much too cute princess who loved an respected him.


End file.
